Amarillo Del Bosque Verde is no more, right?
by Leaf-Aprillia
Summary: Red is going to marry Misty! Poor Yellow, will she take the road of an idol? Is Red making the right choice? SPECIALSHIPPING! Hints of Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping! Read And Find Out!
1. Chap1- How it started

**LEAF-APRILLIA: HEY GUYS! THIS IS THE FIRST POKEMON STORY I EVER MADE PLUS... DISCLAIMER!**

**RED: DO I GET TO APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER?**

**LEAF-APRILLIA: NOPE^^**

**RED: ._.**

**YELLOW: LEAF-APRILLIA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Yellow's P.O.V**

What I heard was shocking. I froze at place, wishing that it's just a nightmare. Even though it is reality. Red... and Misty is engaged? This can't be! But I guess it can, after all Red wouldn't like someone like me who is flat-chested, ugly, cry-baby, shy and who is a cry-baby.

**FLASHBACK:**

I was at my room playing with chu-chu until Blue came out of the sudden. Her hair was everywhere, her face looks terribly stressful.

"Blue? Why are you here? Are you alright?" I asked my brunette bestfriend.

"Yellow! Have you heard?! Red and Misty are engaged! This is absoulately terrible!" Blue yelled.

**PRESENT:**

And that's what happened. Blue is currently comforting me. I am crying as much as a whole gallon. But oh well, those beautiful old memories meant nothing to him, but it matters a whole world to me.

"What should we do Yellow? We can't let Red marry Misty!" Blue whispered softly to me.

"Just let it be... As long as he's happy, I'm happy." I replied my bestfriend tenderly.

"But you're definately not happy! Just look at your face, your smile!" Blue cried with me.

"It's fine..." I whispered

Suddenly a boy came here... Guess who? If you guessed Green you're correct!

"Blue? Yellow? I knew you two would be crying right now." Green said.

"Why Green? Why didn't you stop Red from proposing?" Blue whispered sadly.

"I tried but I failed.." Green said as he hugged two of us.

Green is an older brother figure to me. He may be a non-emotion jerk but when the time Blue and I needs him, he will always comfort us.

After awhile Green and Blue let me sleep. But actually I'm pretending to sleep.

"Green? What will happen to Yellow? I can't bear to see her crying like this." Blue asked Green.

"I don't know but I got an idea. Last night I got a letter from the director of the famous idol company. They were asking if Yellow wanted to be an idol since they think Yellow would be perfect for the job. She may have a chance to forgot about Red and move on." Green suggested.

Blue gasped and I heard sobs... Wait Blue's crying?

"But does that mean she'll forget about us too?" Blue asked between her sobs.

"Think about it Blue. You know this is the right thing to do. We can't be selfish. This for her sake." Green said sternly.

There's an awkward silence.

"Green... Do you like Yellow? I mean you're always worried about her." Blue asked suddenly.

I was shocked. Blue don't think that! Green and I only share a brother-sister relationship!

"Idiot... She's only my sister. How come you always matchmake people but not yourself. If you really want to know I'll show you." Green said.

My eyes widened in shock. Green you can't be *turns to them* I was right all along. Green was kissing Blue.

"Ahem! You guys, if you are making out I suggest you two to do it in a place which is more privately." I coughed.

"Yellow!" They cringed in unision.

"I guess you've been hearing us from the start." Green said while trying to change the topic. "So will you be an idol or not?" Green asked.

"I... I..."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS AND PLZ NO FLAMERS! I'M STILL A 12 YEARS OLD GIRL SO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THEM. PLZ REVIEW!**

**SINCERELY,**

**LEAF-APRILLIA**


	2. Chap2- Yellow's decision

**LEAF-APRILLIA: HEY GUYS! I KNOW MY FIRST CHAP IS TERRIBLE*SIGH* BUT I HOPE I CAN MAKE IT UP BY THE SECOND CHAP^^**

**GOLD: IT IS REALLY TERRIBLE, JUST STOP AND QUIT*SNORTS***

**CRYSTAL: *HITS GOLD* DON'T BE SO RUDE GOLD!**

**LEAF-APRILLIA: YOU'RE JUST SCARED I'M GONNS PSIR YOU UP WITH CRYSTAL RIGHT?*SMIRKS***

**GOLD: *BLUSHES A LITTLE* NO WAY!**

**LEAF-APRILLIA: YES YOU DO~**

***LEAF-APRILLIA AND GOLD BICKERS***

**CRYSTAL: DON'T MIND THEM*SIGH* LEAF-APRILLIA DOESN'T OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS AND SOME ET EXCEPT THIS STORY.**

**LEAF-APRILLIA: PLEASE ENJOY^^**

* * *

**YELLOW'S P.O.V**

"I... Uh... Yes I do." I said quite calmly

"But Yellow! I don't want to lose you.." Blue whispered softly

"I'm sorry, Blue. But this the choice I take and I do promise you that I'll never forget about you." I said while smiling softly

"Yellow... You've grown so much.." Blue said with a teary eye while hugging me

"I love you.." I said while I am close to crying

"I love you to.." she said while smiling proudly at me

"As a sisterly way of course.." We said in a unision while chuckling

"Ahem.. Since the moment is finished-" Green said before i cutted him on

"Why don't you join us here." I said while smiling warmly.

We had a group hug, a warm family hug, with Green being the dad, Blue being the mom, and me being th daughter.

"You know, we're like a family if you know what I mean.." I said shyly

They thought for a moment and quickly blushed after that.

"Anyway *cough* So.. Yellow, you have to do a lot of work before going to work as an idol if you know what I mean." Green said while I nodded. "If you don't want any of the dex holders to know you are at the Kalos region you need to change your name." Green continued.

I thought for a moment what to name myself again. I think I'm going to keep my Amarillo.. Amarillo... Suerve?**(A/N WEIRD HUH?) **Corde? Voyuer? Okay then.. Amarillo Voyuer.. I like the sound of that...

"Amarillo Voyuer.. That's my new name.." I smiled.

"Okay then Yellow.. I mean Amarillo. So you have to past the auditons too since you're only chosen out of few. You have to surspess them to go to the best company in Kalos but whta's more important is to pass." Green explained.

I took note of eveything he said while Blue was taking note too in case I forgot.

"I think that's all.." Green said

"Ne, Amarillo? May I design the dresses for your concert? I can deliver them by the mail." Blue ask me while giving me puppy eyes

"Of course!" I smiled at her

"Yipee!" she hugged me tightly, to tightly.

"Uh... Blue? I think you're choking her." Green said while sweatdropping

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ye-Amarillo!" She apologized

"It's fine, Blue." I said trying to calm her down

"Oh by the way, the plane is at tomorrow morning 8 am sharp." Green shrugged.

"TOMORROW?!" I yelled in suprise.

"Then let's start packing Amarillo!" Blue gestured me.

And we ended up packing my things with Green being forced to help to with Blue's blackmailing skill

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME**

**RED'S P.O.V**

Something is just not right. I feel something is incomplete. But what is incomplete? I have everything, being the leader of dex holders, being the champion of the Kanto league, having a fiance who I love, Yello- wait, why did I say that? Red remember you are the fiance of Misty! But I don't feel it's the right thing.

"Red? I don't think you really do love me?" Misty asked worrily. **(A/N I WON'T MAKE MISTY A BAD CHARACTER SINCE I DON'T THINK SHE IS)**

"What do you mean Misty?" I asked her with confusion

"It's just that.. You may say you love me but I don't think you do, I can see it in your eyes. It's just like the same with others who are your best friends.. Red.. I do love you but I'm really sure you're not into me." Misty said while smiling sadly

"Then if what you said is true, who is the person I love?" I asked slightly confused

"Yellow.. You always seemed to look happier with her.." She said.

I widened my eyes in shock.. Yellow?Sweet and innocent Yellow? I opened my eyes wide again. She always made my heart beat.. And no matter what condiotion I am I would always smile at her... Now I do understand everything.. What is missing is her.. The puzzles fixed together..

"I'm sorry Misty.. I just realized it now.. I do love her.. I'm sorry for hurting you..." I said in guiltiness

"It's okay since I think I am in love with someone else too." She said smiling at me

"Who is it?" I asked with full of confusion

"Secret~ So? Is the engagement off?" She asked me

"Yup." I answered.

We hugged for the very last time, in a friendly way of course.

I'm gonna confess to her tomorrow! Though I think I'm going to mess up a lot

* * *

**TOMORROW 7:30 AM**

**AMARILLO'S P.O.V**

"I guess.. This is goodbye then?" I asked Blue and Green

"I guess.." Blue muttered sadly.

"Yellow.. You must go.. It's almost time.." Green said to me while trying to hide the tint of sadness in his voice

"Goodbye.. Green.. Blue.." I said while starting to cry

"Idiot.. Don't cry.. Promise you'll write to us every week okay?" Blue smiile crying at me

"Of course.. Bye.." I bid them last farewell

I'll never forget everything I have in here.. I'm not sure I'm gonna forget Red.. But I'll start a new life...

Amarillo Del Bosque Verde is no more

* * *

**FINISHED! HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**SINCERLY,**

**LEAF-APRILLIA**


	3. Chap3-Lumiose City!

**LEAF-APRILLIA: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLINGS OF MY LAST CHAP! I WAS TYPING TOO QUICKLY...**

**BLUE: IT'S FINE LEAF-CHAN~! TEE-HEE~!**

**LEAF-ARILLIA: THANKYOOOOOOUUU SOO MUCH BLUEE!*HUGS BLUE***

**BLUE: RIGHT, GREENIE?*WINKS***

**GREEN: ...*GLARES AT BLUE***

**BLUE: AWWW... I KNOW YOU LOVE ME GREENIE~**

**LEAF-APRILLIA: *STILL SOBBING***

**GREEN: *SIGH* LEAF-APRILLIA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY AND HOW IT GOES. *MUTTERS* I DO LOVE YOU BLUE BUT I DO HATE YOU TOO*SIGH***

* * *

**RED'S P.O.V**

I am running towards Yellow's house. Boy that is tiring*groans* But at least I got to confess so I don't mind, I guess?

I finally arrived... I look towards Yellow's house, my eyes widened in shock.

Yellow's house was no longer the same, the plants she took care everyday was gone, the window's opened but it's dark inside, the door was opened and everything inside was gone, as if nobody lived there.

I walked inside

"Yellow?!" I yelled trying to find her

After 10 minutes I haven't found her and I've checked everywhere

"She's not here anymore..?" I whispered shakingly

I shook my head furiously

"That's not possible.. she won't go anywhere before bidding goodbye to the dex holders..." I felt a relief inside

Well.. I'll just wait for her until she comes home

* * *

**AT LUMIOSE CITY, KALOS REGION**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

Yellow arrived at the Lumiose city, the center of Kalos region. Suddenly a girl with long wavy dirt blond hair came to her

"Are you Miss Amarillo Voyuer?" asked that girl

"Yes I am.." Amarillo**(A/N I'M GONNA CALL HER THAT FROM NOW ON SO PLEASE NO CONFUSIONS)** replied quite shyly

"Thank goodness.. Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm SeeU**(A/N YES, SEEU FROM VOCALOID)** and I'm going to be your manager from now until well.. forever? *giggles* That is if you past the audition, which I highly doubt you'll fail!" SeeU said with a bright smile on her face

"Well.. Miss Se-" Amarillo tried to say something before SeeU cutted her off

"No calling me miss'kay! It makes me feel old*pouts* Just call me SeeU dear Amarillo." SeeU pouted

"Okay then.. SeeU.. Boy am I glad I got you as my manager, I was afraid that I will get some manager who is super uptight!" Amarillo said.

They both laugh

"So how about if we go clean your new house first?" SeeU asked Amarillo

"Sure." Amarillo replied, completely forgetting about Red

"Soo... LET'S GOOO!" SeeU fist went up while walking

* * *

**BACK AT KANTO**

Green and Blue went home with sad faces

"What's with you two..? You two look like you lose your soul." Professor Oak asked them. But quickly remember what day is today and why.

The three of them went silent

After a few minutes of silent

"OOOIIII! SENPAAAAAAAIIIIS!" A male with an annoying, loud voice said

"Don't be that loud Gold! Their ears may get deaf with your voice!" a female voice lecturing the male with an annoying voice

"And now I wonder why didn't I go deaf with you guys bickering really loudly like an old married couple." Muttered another male voice, luckily the pairing are too busy bickering

They landed from the roof._. Which causes the roof... You know... A hole that is made according totheir bodies. Green and Blue quicly rush to help them but professor Oak being the professor he is insted of helping the Johto trio

"GOLD, CRYSTAL, SILVER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY ROOF!"Professor Oak demanded an answer from the johto trio while helping his roof._.

"Uh.. Wait for it.." Gold muttered

Suddenly another figure went down from the roof

"Boy! That was fun! Let's do it again!" The female with curvy twin pigtails said

"Uhh.. professor? This is my cousin Soul, the new johto dex holder candidate that you asked us to choose." Crystal said

"Nice to meet you professor!" Soul said innocently

Professor shook his head and sighed

"Well Soul.. This your pokedex*hands over Soul the pokedex* *notices the change of seriousness around Soul* Well please take care of this pokedex and please fill it up.." Professor said to Soul in a quite serious tone

Gold and Crystal are secretly glancing each other, Silver is pretending he didn't care what was happening but actually was peaking at Sould, while our dear matchmaking demon Blue was smiling a chestire cat smile

"By the way where is Yellow-senpai..?" Crystal suddenly asks

The johto dex holders all wondered while the other three went silent.

Then everything ends with an akward silence

* * *

**BACK AT LUMIOSE CITY, KALOS REGION**

**AMARILLO'S P.O.V**

T-th-this i-is my h-hou-house?! It's soooooo soooo BEAUIFUL!

"SeeU! A-Are you su-sure th-this i-is my hou-house? THIS IS TOO BIG AND LOOKS TOO RICH FOOOR ME!" I asked SeeU while yelling the last part

"Yes it is and Amarillo, PLEASE DO NOT YELL IN MY EAAAAAARSS!" SeeU yelled to me.

We both laugh

"Well.. According to schedule... The audtion is... tomorrow." SeeU said.

"TOMORROW?! Why oh why everything is always tomorrow! I haven't even practiced! I would definately fail!" I said hesitating

"Calm down Amarillo! You can practice now! In the audition you only need to sing!" SeeU said to me

I sighed in relief

"Shall we start practicing?" SeeU asked me

"Of course." I said to her

* * *

**LEAF-APRILLIA: FINISHED! THANKYOU TO HUNTWRITE, JUSTSOMEREGULARPOKEMONGUY, THUGLIFECHOSEME FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOW!:D IF ANYONE OF YOU READERS HAS A SUGGESTION PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
